Love or Enemy
by Suziieanna
Summary: Troy and Gabriella always hated each other but will that change? Summary sucks i swear the story is better. TRAILER UP
1. Chapter 1

**Love or Enemy?**

**Trailer**

**They hated each other since the beginning**

_Troy: Hey watch it where you're falling_

_Gabriella: What the hell is your problem Bolton? You tripped me_

**She transferred to a different school**

_Gabriella: Ah, it's great to be somewhere else_

**They have their own group:**

_Shows Gabi at a table with the Chad, Taylor, and Kevin_

_Shows Troy with Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason_

**They always have fights**

_Shows them screaming at each other_

**The always fight but will the learn to love each other?**

_Troy: Gabriella, I know we hate each other but I think I love you_

_Gabriella: I think I love you too_

_They slowly lean in to kiss_

**Will they keep it a secret?**

_Troy: Gabs, I don't think we should tell anyone_

_She nods_

**Will the others find out?**

_Shows Sharpay overhearing their convo_

**Will Sharpay be in the way of their relationship?**

_Shows Sharpay slowly walking up to Troy and kiss him and he kissed back_

**Will they end up together?**

_Gabi: I HATE YOU BOLTON I NEVER SHOULD OF LOVE YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE_

_Shows Gabriella running out of the school crying_

**Love or Enemy coming to a place near you**

**Review please**

**Susan**♥


	2. Important AN

important A/N

Im so sorry for not updating. I have my midterm and such and im really busy packing for my trip to Tusla, Oklahoma. I'll try to update but I don't know when. Im putting my storys on hold for awhile. But if someone would like to write a chapter or something than you can tell me. Thanks.

Once again sorry for not updating.

Susan


	3. Chapter 3

**Love or Enemy?**

**Chapter one**

Gabriella was walking to my lunch table where she meets her group. That consist of Taylor, Chad and Kevin. Kevin was Gabriella's boyfriend at the moment and everyone knew they were going to get marry one day. She was walking to her table until she fell. She heard someone start laughing at her.

"Hey watch where your falling" He said as he laughed at her.

"What the hell is your problem Bolton! You tripped me" Everyone stepped back a few feets.

"Or Montez you walked into me 'cause you will do anything to get near me" He smirked.

"Ha ha Bolton very funny. I wouldn't want to be with you even if you were the only guy alive and…"She didn't get to finish what she was saying since the teacher came out and broke up the fight.

"Your lucky this time Bolton. But next time, you won't be so lucky." She started to walk away with her group.

"Oh my! I'm so scared" He laughed and walked into the school.

**Gabriella's POV**

Why is this teacher so boring? I mean I know its math and all but shouldn't it be a bit more exiting?

"Mrs. Montez" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yes" "Can you tell me the answer to question number 2?" "Er..yea its…" _BRING_ Phew saved by the bell and I ran out of the classroom. As I was walking to my locker, Kevin was coming there as well.

"Hey babe" Kevin said. He leaned over and kissed me. And I kissed him back. Soon we were having a make-out session.

"No PDA Mrs. Montez and Mr. Smith" A teacher came by and we broke free.

"Yea Montez, do us all a favour and stop being such a slut" Troy said with a whole bunch of his idiots of a friend agreed and laughed.

"Well Bolton, do us all a favour and shut up" I finished the sentence and everyone started to laugh.

"You better watch what your saying got it?" I laughed. "What's so funny huh?"

"Are you threaten me? 'Cause if you are, it's not working"

"Oh it will Montez" He bumped be with his shoulder and walk away. "JERK" I yelled at him.

_Okay, I know this isn't very good but it's the first chapter._

_It'll probably get better and the chapters will get longer_

_Read and Review D_

_Susan _


	4. please read

OMG sorry I haven't really updated its just so busy for me in the summer time because of work and such

Hey guys, I'm probably gonna take a break with writing because I'm really close of failing science. So I probably wont update any of my stories in a long time. I'll occationally update once and read everyone's awesome stories. Anyways wish me luck with science.

Susanna


End file.
